


Professor Xavier

by spencerreld (plantmajor)



Series: cm drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/spencerreld
Summary: Spencer can't help but see similarities with him and one of his favorite characters.





	

He remembers seeing _X-Men: Days of Future Past_ as if it were yesterday. He remembers Morgan asking him if he’d seen it yet; him and Garcia and Kate dragging him to the theater and all of them going to see it together.

He remembers seeing the way that Charles was suffering. He remembers biting his bottom lip so hard that he drew blood, his tongue licking his lips to wipe away the scarlet liquid before one of the others could turn and see.

The way the professor looked at Logan and whispered about the voices, how the serum made it all stop. How he couldn’t stop taking it, how he had seen so much, and the _serum made it all stop_.

He remembers seeing Charles confront Erik, and Erik naming the lists of names that had been burned into their minds, names they could never forget; seeing the professor collapse again, the pain too much and the voices all coming back at once. The sorrow in his eyes, the desperation he felt until he could have his next fix.

He remembers spacing out at some point after that, staring blankly at the screen. He remembers replaying the events of that time so long ago, he remembers so much.

Then the movie ends and Morgan slaps him on the back with a solemn look like he knows and Spencer blinks and everything goes away.


End file.
